rebeljokerwarfandomcom-20200214-history
The hidden enemy
The hidden enemy is the seventh episode of the rebel/joker war. It is a prequel to prologue. As it begins troops of the 501st legion and the 212th attack battalion lead by lieutenant hawk and sargent slick prepare to ambush an army of advancing red jokers lead by green joker j-55 from advanceing into Lac La Ronge by useing 2 towers. but before the troops could fire the army splits up into 3 groups and troops suddenly appear in slicks position after 501st troopers call for hawk to pick them up they all go to assist slicks team. They then escape to the roof with the jokers in hot pursuit. hawks transport then arrives to pick them up but not before trooper Gus kills tj-55 with a decapitating move and takes a piece of equipment with him to find out there plan. At there base hawk analyzes the chip concealed in the equipment but all that they could find before the chip self-destructs is that the jokers had all their detail on the attack. Hawk then deduces that their may be a spy in the rebels hawk then decides to sweap the base but before leaving discovers a radio still on that someone is listening to the whole conversation. Hawk then sees someone running off and chases him. But hawk looses him in the mess hall deducing that one of the troopers is the traitor. Hawk then analyzes the communication history to see who sent out any transmissions but discovered one coming from slicks berracks then decides to ask them discovering that: jester was cleaning his pistol punch and sketch where in the mess hall and Gus was in the infirmary. But as they ask the last trooper chopper who is hiding something a shadowy figure enters the outpost and makes his way to the barracks. As they ask chopper he reveals that he was collecting pieces of equipment from jokers but denies being a spy. He also says that from his hiding place he saw slick go to the command centre instead of the mess hall. Slick then punches chopper and hawk and escapes into the base with hawk following him discovering that he is a trator. Hawk then tries to track him but fails as slick using grenades destroys most of the tanks and heavy transports there and the weapons depot. But chopper and other troops then come in and inform hawk that slick went into the command center. Hawk then orders the troops to secure the perimeter and heads to the command center. But as he heads there hawk is then confronted by the shadowy figure who is then revealed to be black joker himself who engages him in a duel. After the fight in which black joker gains the upper hand later on hawk chases him to the rooftop discovering that he has set up an entire army to invade the city from the rebels. Hawk then reengages black joker on his transport destroying it in the process and escapes into the base to the command center. after this black joker orders a green joker to hold off the rebels as long as possible so he could execute the next phase of his invasion of the province and heads to the trident. Hawk then enters the command center to find slick and deduces that he is hiding in the vents which he shoots. Slick then engages hawk in physical combat which ends with hawk knocking him out and apprehending him after taking him to lockup hawk is told by slick that he betrayed them because he thought he was being enslaved by the rebels and he was striking a blow for all of them. After this hawk leaves him in lockup. Hawk then tells a trooper that most of the weapons in the depot are trashed but they managed to save the cannons which will prove usefull in the battle. In the first post-credits scene black joker arrives on the trident on board a ultra tank which is being escorted by 6 super tanks ready to attack the city hall for Prince Albert. After being informed of this black joker leaves on a jet for skytop station for inspection. In the second hawk is then informed that Lac La Ronge is now theirs but most of the province is being takin even as they speak. After this hawk along with the remaining troops who have won the battle for the street depart for the command base by order of the sillouted commander of the rebels. Category:Episodes